


The Story of My Life As the Son Of Lord Tartarus And Lady Nyx

by SchizoidSeth



Series: The Story of My Life As the Son Of Lord Tartarus And Lady Nyx [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banishment, Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoidSeth/pseuds/SchizoidSeth
Summary: I thought I would write about my life as The son of Lady Nyx and Lord Tartarus. Warning! This story holds a lot of violence, torture, and sexual abuse. Yaoi!





	

"Mom's screaming again. Those half-bloods really pushed her buttons." That thought made my mind fill with dread and vibrates throughout my body.

"Son get over here now!!!!" Screamed mother a low whimper in response from me. I hold my stuffed animal horse againts my chest tightly. Its a small brown horse with a black, short mane and the north star on its right foot. I run to the main hall of the mansion running on nothing but, adrenaline.

"Lady Nyx, you called for me?" I asked looking down at the black marble floor.

"Come to mother." She ordered holding her arms and leaning down to my height a little. I walk up to her nervously. She holds me close making my body go stiff. She pulls away and looks deep into my swirling whirlpools, inward spiral of darkness called my eyes.

"You do know why I hate you right?" She asks sternly and I nod softly.  
"Then you wont be surprised when I say your going to be your fathers problem."

The box is shaking but, not as much as I am. Father was fighting the same demigods I believe. Now one of mothers hell-hounds are taking me to him. I curled up in to a ball to conserve warmth and my stuffed animal pinned to my 6 year old chest. Not there was much chest. Mother tore the skin and muscle off it saying father likes broken toys. Did the the same thing with my legs to make sure I don't run. Nothing I haven't been able to get used to. My silver anchor was healing them slowly.

"Lord Tartarus, a gift from Lady Nyx to you my Lord." The hell-hound spoke and putting the box down. I hear father shrink down and open the box. I hold out the note mother gave me to father. He snatches it and rips it open. After a few seconds he violently pulled down my hood and turned my head to him. I had his purple skin, my eyes matched his face but, that's all that was the same. I had a very feminine build and it doesn't help that mom didn't feed me. He throws me out of the box and says,

"If you kill Hyperion without a scratch, I will see you as my son. If not you die." Father demanded ruffly.

"Yes, my lord. Um can you hold him for me please my lord." I answer as holding out my suffed animal. He looks at it and looks back at me realizing I'm only six. He huffs and takes it. The familiar weight of my violin in my hands and began to walk over to where Hyperion stood. I play the a note and the shadows burst out and attack. I play faster making the shadows more violent. Hyperion slams his blade down on me but, simply smack it away with my bow. He staggered, the shadows slash and rip at his body. When he gathers his bearings he engulfs himself in flames and burns everything around him. I roll my eyes tiredly and flipped over the fire attacks. As I spin I focus my powers on my bow and swing it down creating a huge wave of shadow cutting him in half. I turn to father to see that he made a small thrown made out of the glass of his relm and bones of the monsters. He curls his finger to me and I walk over to the throne and reach out for my stuffed animal he held out to me but, he pulls away and grabs my wrist. He pulls me onto his lap and placed C.C (the stuffed animal is chocolate chip. Im lazy) on my lap.

"I think I'll name you Samuel." Father says agents my neck. I shiver when his hand went up my long sleeved, black, buckled shirt.

"F-father w-what a-are you d-doing." I shudder not used to the foreign sensation sparking through my body.

 

"Claiming my property." 

"Claiming my property"

The words echoed through my mind even after it was over. I'm not his son, I'm his plaything and mother's words echoed along with his, " Tartarus loves breaking toys." The whip slammed down on my back again as the Father slammed his hardness into me making my body scream in agony. Father flipped me over and pulled out a knife, carving something large into my chest.

Father flipped me over and pulled out a knife, carving something large into my chest

His name was carved into my purple flesh with the cursed dagger. It will always be there to haunt me. He drew other drawings around it, like cracks in concrete. He brought down the barbed wire whip on me once more as he filled me. He lifted my screaming body and throws me into a special room made just for me. Leaving me are the mercy of my sisters, the Arai. All the curses meant to fall on the hero's lives fell upon me. This has been happening for 3 Tartarus years(3 weeks in the real world) I was blessed by Ant Gaia before she was put to sleep. She gave me the promise the earth will always aid me and welcome me if I ever made it out of here.

"Lets have a little fun Samuel." Father said one day after the daily 'claiming' he calls it. He dragged me by the hair to his 'play' room. The chains cut into my wrists and my collar made out of the broken glass of father's realm cut into my neck painfully. He knows I wont use my powers against him from last time. He slams my body down onto the table and straps me down. He holds up a pear of anguish and chuckled darkly.

"No father please have mercy. I didn't do anything wrong. I never misbehaved." I should've known he wouldn’t listen. He slammed the device inside me.

"Rip" The straps ripped and my shadows pin Tartarus to the wall. My body absorbs the shadows as I stand and rip out the device. My eyes act just like dads and he went limp.  
My steps echo throughout the base, the news of father's death spread like a wild fire in a dead field throughout the pit  
My steps echo throughout the base, the news of father's death spread like a wild fire in a dead field throughout the pit. Monsters bowing to me and flinch away. I have one place to go, one last task before I can leave this hell, Nyx mansion.

Mother fell to the floor lifeless much like Fathers corps feeling my powers over the night and the pit matched theirs.

"Who are you and what have you done to my wife!" 

I turn to see Erebos behind me in a fighting stance. His cloths almost matched mine except instead of the hood he wore a trench coat. His complexion was ill white with long oily black hair that reached his shoulders.

"You wouldn't be able to understand if I told you why I did it. Let me show you what this bitch did to me." I growled as holding my hand out to him. He looks at it and looks back at me a few times before hesitantly grabbing my hand. In a huge wave of memories rushed throughout his mind. He fell to his knees staring at the black marble floors in horror. I was suddenly grabbed and held bridal style.

"Shush little one its okay. Papa's here to seal the monsters away. Shush shush little one its okay to cry into your papa's arms. Everything going to be alright now that your safe in your dad's arms." He sang as tears flooded my vision.

"W-what?" I gasp looking up at the god.

"Tartarus was not your father. Fathers are supposed to be able to understand and take care of you. I will be your dad. The shadows will never hurt you and it will always reach out to protect you." Erebos kissed my forehead gently as he blessed me. My purple skin turned pale white and my eye changed to human eyes with black swirling irises.

 

"Aww is Erebos getting soft!"

 

Our heads snapped into the direction of the voice. A woman with long black hair and bleached skin. An empty white abyss called her eyes with a sinister smile made up her face. A thin gray, worn gown gave her a ghost appearance.

"What are you doing here Lyssa?!" Demanded Dad as nearly pinning me to him chest.

"I felt a huge wave of madness coming from Tartarus' chambers and felt it coming from here. Now.."

As the last word she disappeared and I was suddenly being held by the neck across the room by her hand.

"Mmmmm so much madness in this one and so adorable. I love the adorable ones." she hissed as binding my body and a blindfold over my eyes. She started to carve two symbols on each side of my neck,

"Sister asked if her symbol could be carved into you too. She said your misery is delicious and wanted to eat/cause more to you. I honestly don't understand but, I know your madness taste like dark chocolate so, I get her eagerness. Now when ever you get low on energy one of these curses will take over you body until everything in your line of sight is dead or screaming." 

A whimper tore through my throat at the words. The shadows blasted at her and she dropped me. She ran off cackling muttering the same words,

"It's tooo late!" 

Dad roared in anger as trying to catch her but, she was gone and the symbols burned on my neck. I could see their reflections on the marble floors.

I could see their reflections on the marble floor, the symbols of wrath and agony.  
It came so sudden but, I should've known. I should've warned him but, 

 

killing two primordial's bodies had drained my energy.............................

 

 

Daddy, forgive me." 

 

Dad froze and turned to me, only I wasn't there anymore. I wasn't in my own body anymore. My lower half was in a puddle of shadows under me, gearing up for battle. This body only had three things that differentiate from the shadows of its chest. The two symbols glowed and his name was glowing. Its face had a large sinister and its eyes were a white abyss. Music played from some where and the shadows attacked. Dad dogged them easily but didn't see the shadow hounds till it was too late. Dad destroyed the shadow hound with a wave of his hand but, the claw marks on his face were already there. He charged at it, a large black scythe forming in his hand. It catches the blade between its finger tips and deck him in the face sending him flying. It breaks the blade between its fingers and charge at him. monsters bowling in to fight at its side.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop hurting papa!!!!!!!!" 

I screamed in my head and it stops right as it tries to give a final blow. Dad punches its gut send it flying . My body hurt like it's body, I don't like it. I'M NOT IT. Dread filled me as dad charged once more.

"Daddy, please run before it devours your soul." 

I can plead, whimper, even cry but, the fight wont end and I can see dad getting tired. 

"Please stop I can't see him die please." 

Long dried tears resurfaced and a blood curdling echoed across my mind-space as I gazed through it's eyes and sees Dad's empty ones. It ate... No I ate dad's soul. I'm a monster. The only person that showed me kindness, and in response I ate him.

"Daddy I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

I'm back in the form dad gave me and his body is agents the wall in front of me. I crawl over to him and sobbing to sleep in dads arms hoping this was all a dream.

 

Silence.

 

The monsters sensed my murderous mood and stayed clear of me. My goal changed over and over again in my head but, one thing stayed the same;getting out of this shit hole is first priority. I laid dad's body on his bed in the mansion. His soul along with Tar's and Jinx's had merged with my own. Lets just say, they don't like their new nicknames.

"You little bitch!! You better address me with respect. I am the great goddess Nyx of the night and you will adress me as so, you little piece of shit."

Jinx screamed in my head in response.

"How dare you say that to your son!! That boy has more honor and respect then you will ever have!!"

Dad yelled in my defense.

"Ah now I see how far you've fallen!!! Defending not only a little whore but, your own killer!! That monster has no purpose in this world other than bending over a table and taking it like a good slut. Little bastard deserves being someones bitch."

Tar growls angrily at Daddy.

"How can you say that about your own son! That boy deserves to be a kid!! Deserves to have a good father and mother that don't treat him like a insufficient creature!! His own fucking half sisters killed the only person to show him kindness in his entire life. And I'm his fucking step father. If anything, I should hate him because hes a result of my wife cheating on me!!! But I can't. He'sthe most bright boy I have ever seen in this shit hole despite being ridiculed his entire life!!!"

Daddy yelled his spirit practically shaking with anger.

"Please stop fighting, please."

I say as I come across the opening. I bend make the shadows shoot me up the opening.

"Okay son, are you okay. It isn't your fault you know that, right? Nothing that has happened to you is your fault. You will always be my baby okay, no matter what happens from now."

Daddy assures me as I feel his soul hug mine.

"Thank you Daddy,thank you."

I bust through the exit meeting Gaia's domain and say outloud,

"Grandma please let me please grant me safe passage to the surface."

The earth move around me like liquid as I shot through.

"Wow."

 

"Wow"

 

The words passed my lips before I could stop them. All around me was dark green grass, went on and on. The sun was rising. The first breath of fresh air passed through my lungs and the first thing my eyes gazed apon was a sunrise. The smile drops fast though. I'm was born from night, from the pit, and adopted by the darkness.

What happens when you shine a flashlight in a dark closet?

Shadow traveling behind a thick tree not far in the field after my foot dissipated in the light. It reforms as soon as it touched it.

"Ooookkkaayyy so how do I get around without disappearing till night time"

"Hahaha, you should see your face slut. You actually think we would help you, you, a little whore. Hahaha"

"I wouldn't help you brat. You may be born of my blood but, you will never be my son!"

"Ignore them. Focus on a solid form son. Breathe in, breathe out. Now you will stay solid until it becomes night again. If you 'die' you will reform in the nearest shadow but, you will have to do that again to be solid."

"Thanks Daddy!"

I do as instructed and step into the light. Tingles shoot through my body. A wide grin stretch across my face as I run off laughing like the 9 year old I am.

 

"Oh look at what we have here."

I stiffen, in response as her spirits bond me.

"Your not supposed to be up here little brother. I need to punish you." Lyssa whispered in my ear.

"The hell!! Back off bitch!"

Suddenly she was pulled off me. The boy couldn't be older then me but, he was already breath taking. His hair was spiky and short, always changing color of the sunrise. His skin was the same tone of the bright yellow of the sunrise and his eyes acted like his hair. He wore a tie dye shirt with the words

Call me faggot and I will kill you.

His shorts were baby blue and on his back looked like a skateboard.

"What dares lay its hand on me!!!"

"Wa wa wa! Shut up big baby. My names Lark Zoran son of the Titan Eos."

"Ha what you going to do to me, spread your legs hahaha"

Light tendrils grab her and start slamming her in the ground over and over then throwing her into the hole I came out of. He grabs my arm and throws me over his shoulder and speeds off on his hover board full speed.

"Why did it have to be a kid my age."

 

"What do you mean by that?"

His body stiffens but, before he could answer, yells reached our ears.

"Freak!! We told you to stay away!! 

"Now your going to get it Asshole!"

We were coming to a land in a camp of some sort, at lest that's my best bet seeing how many cabins there were and with lushness of the camp. Everyone had stopped and was glaring murderous at him. Older Siblings where holding their little siblings close. But they were glaring at Lark? Someone with sea green eyes and black hair was walking up to us confidently with a blonde girl by his side.

"Percy I-"

"Lark just 'sigh' what are you doing here? After what happened, Lark, I cant trust you being here."

The teen looked tired and was filled with the look off betrayal. 

"Just came here to drip him off. I found him fighting some spirits and a crazy monster." 

I was suddenly yanked from Lark's side by the girl that walked up with Percy.

"Leave, Lark!" 

The girl's words were filled with pure rage. Lark's head dropped and he flew off on his board. I break the girl's wrist and shadow travel away, following Lark. I found him sitting on a rock staring down at the lake in front of him.

"What happened?"

He whips around and sighs when he saw me.

"I'm cursed." he didn't seem surprised about me being there, 

"Eos' curse is a rare trait to be passed down as with all curses. I got effected by it a year ago. The night it took affect I was in so much pain I couldn't take it. I made the pain stop but, at a price. I raped a girl, my age, in the Hermes cabin." 

His voice was low and breaking as he buried his face into his shaking hands.

"Everyday after I've regretted it and The consistent pain reminds me everyday the vile act I've done."

I'm right next to him now and now that I can finally see the small details. The stiff tent in his shorts and the heavy, dark bangs under his eyes.

"How bad does it hurt?" 

"Your very nosy aren't you? Feels like when you have a really bad cavity that hit the nerve of your tooth and the pain grows no matter what you do." 

Without a second thought sit between his legs and rub him. He choked on a gasp.

"W-what are y-you doing?"

"I never thanked you for helping me and you look like your really in pain."

Swallowing his 5 inch whole he let out a low moan as gripping my hair. His body literally shaking with anticipation.

"Oh gods! So good!" 

He shuddered as fucking my throat.

"Aaah!" 

Swallowing his load and pulling away,I'm pulled into a bear hug and he whispers in my ear.

"The pain is gone."

 

Lark pulled me into a hug and nuzzled my neck.

"Why would you do that for me when you know what I've done?"

His desperate look and strained voice gave me the reason as clear as day.

"You remind me of me. I want to put our pasts behind us, for at least tonight."

My lips landed on his and almost immediately his hands grabbed the back of my head roughly. A moan escapes my lips as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. My hands travel up his shirt as I grind down on him. A growl radiates from his chest and he roughly bites my neck.

"Lark! Ahhhh!"

My body practically crumbles under his domination. He pulls away with a crazy grin as he licks the blood from his lips. A whimper rises in my throat at the action and my body starts to shake from the teasing.

"Sh little raven, this songbird will make you sing."

His words made me writhe in pleasure. My filter disintegrating along with it.

"Yes claim me my meadow bird. Make this raven yours!" 

He growls again and roughly pulls my shirt off, attacking my neck. Gripping his hair as my body shuddered. He gently lays me down in the grass and takes off his shirt. My face burns brighter as I run my hands over his dancer built chest.Lark rubbed my hardness in my pants.

"Nnnnaaa, Lark please!"

" Mmmmmm, your so wet little Raven. How bad do you want me?"

"Please, teach this raven how to please a buoyant bird like you."

A sadistic smile crosses his lips as he rips my pants off me. 

"Good Raven, good little birdie."

The praise made joy run through me. He holds out two fingers at my face and groans seeing me suck on them. His tongue claimed my wet cavern as he slipped a finger into me. A moan escapes my lips as I grind down on it. He adds another finger as swallowing my moans.

"AAAAHH, Holy AAhh!"

A large spike of pleasure shoots through my aching body. Lark chuckles darkly as hitting that spot over and over and adding another finger. Me clawing at his back and being a moaning mess underneath him made his high patience finally snapped fast because not a few seconds after he flipped me over and lined up. Thrusting deep inside me roughly directly on my prostate, made my upper-half fall with a scream. Tears of pleasure run out of my tight eyelids. He pulled me up by my hair roughly.

"Who owns your black feathers?"!"

"You d-do!!"

"Who owns this body?!"

"Y-you do! Ahh Lark I'm close."

"Good Little Raven, Don't cum until I say, okay." 

His thrusts speed up as he orders. Then reached around to fist my member.

"Lark!! Please L-let me come! L-let Y-your raven c-cum , please!"

He licks my cheek and whispers,

"Cum for me my raven."

"Llllaaarrrkkk!!!!!" 

I go limp under him as he thrusts one last time before filling me. He pulls out, collapsed next to me, and Lark holds me close to his chest muttering under his breath,

"My raven, my beautiful, good raven" 

Lark redressed me and dressed himself before picking me up bridal style and carrying me somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"To my hut my little nevermore. Sh there's no need to ruffle your feathers, Your mine and I take care of whats mine."

My face heats up as he nuzzled into my hair as he answers. We come to the field I was at before and just a little away was a small little hut. I feel him chuckle and hide my face in his chest, embarrass of my amazed expression I was wearing before.

"Ah, ah, ah don't hide your beak from me. Your vent is going to need time to heal so your going to stay in my nest for a while."

"I'm sorry, are you going to stay with me?"

"Oh, silly, silly of course I am after I get some food for us."

He opens his door to reveal a beautiful interior,the wooden floors have hay scattered over it. A small desk agents the back wall and a hammock in the left corner, and a small cabinet over the desk. He clears off his 'nest' and tucks me in. Not before kissing my forehead, he goes to his cabinet and brings out sun flower seeds and dried apple chips.

"Dry foods last longer out here. Mmmm usually there's a lot of monsters out here." 

He sits next to me and starts feeding me.

"There's actually something I need to tell you."

He freezes, in the middle of eating a dry apple chip, lowers his hand and looks me dead in the eye.

"Did I do something wrong, my little nevermore?" I shake my head.

"About your past?" I nod slowly.

"Okay I'm listening."

And that's when I told him. I told him everything from as far as I could remember. When I finished he was staring at the wall in front of us with a unreadable expression. His hand was petting my hair as if it were made feathers.

"Why did you do it?"

The question was lower than a whisper but, I caught it.

"What?"

"You went through so much and what your father did,'sigh'. Why did you let me touch you like that? I would be too scared of any touch if I went through that."

"I trust you that's why. You didn't hurt me when you first saw me, you didn't call me mean names, and you even tried to get me to safety even though you were banished."

Lark laid down and pulled me to his chest and breathed in my sent.

"You will always be my little raven , no matter what."

The door crashed open to reveal some of the campers from that place. They were all built and all were glaring bloody murder at me.

"What the hell do you guys want. I haven't done anything wrong."

Lark holds me closer as he spoke. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and his body was tense.

"We originally came here to save him but, we kinda heard everything about that little freak. What do you say boys, wanna show this monster who not to cross." 

A growl was heard through the hut like a dagger through butter, coming from Lark. 

"Lay one hand on my mate and I'll tare you to shreds!!"

"Ooohh soo scary. Did I hear that right, mate? boys hear that, the whore's father wasn't enough!! Had to taste some of the bird. Have you ever tried a lion before, little slut? Well, your in luck there's a whole pack right here ready for your service."

Lark lunged, sending the leader flying into the wall. The boy's lackeys slam their hammers down onto him.

"STOP IT!!!!"

I scream as the boys get thrown out of the cabin by the shadows. The impact effectively knocking them out. Lark is staring at me in amazement behind me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" 

He just points at me with his mouth ape. I turn around to see small raven wings the size of my back.(pic but real wings)

Lark walks up to me and gently pets the feathers

Lark walks up to me and gently pets the feathers. A shudder rushes through me and I ruffle my feathers. A large grin stretches across his face as he hugs me.

"You really are my little Raven." 

His voice was breathless and his hands running through my feathers and hair was the best thing ever. Sadly, it didn't last because we were suddenly in they were standing before the Olympian gods on their throne. I squeak and hide behind Lark.

"It has come to our attention that there is a young god behind you that must be destroyed!! A child of Nyx and Tartarus does not belong in this world!!"

Zeus booms as the other gods nod in agreement.

"What!! You barley know him and your deciding he's a threat!! If you kill him you have to kill me first."

"Kill him? No, no, he said he doesn't belong in this world. We took a vote and decided all eternity jumping worlds and dimension that keep you out of our hair would be efficient."

Athena said in a matter of factually. Zeus and a two others grumble in disappointment.

"Then banish me too, with him."

"Lark y-"

"Shush my little raven, I'm not going to leave you ever."

"MMmmm, lets have a vote, all who oppose to getting Lark Zoran out of our hair raise hands."

The wording was so perfect no one raised their hands. Relief run through me as I nuzzled his back.

"It has been decided! Begone!"


End file.
